Wiegenlied (Berceuse)
by Milk40
Summary: Traduction de Wiegenlied, une fic de la formidable Cris et gagnante du Public Lovin' Fanfiction Contest. Le cactus de Bella meurt et elle a besoin d'un nouvel ami. Les Cullen sont des vampires dans cette histoire.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de la traductrice : je devais traduire cette histoire il y a plus d'un an de ça, mais les circonstances ont fait que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de m'y mettre… Qu'à cela ne tienne, je la partage aujourd'hui avec vous. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

_**Wiegenlied**_** est une histoire de la formidable Cris, qu'elle a écrite dans le cadre du concours Public Lovin' Fanfiction Contest. Elle figure parmi les fics gagnantes.**

**Comme toujours, les personnages de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Résumé : Le cactus de Bella meurt et elle a besoin d'un nouvel ami. Envolée lyrique mettant en scène des vampires. ****Aucun cactus n'a été endommagé durant l'écriture de cette histoire ^^**

**Wiegenlied (Berceuse)**

**Chapitre 1**

Le cactus était mort.

Ce n'était pas tant qu'elle pleurait la perte d'une vie, pas vraiment. Mais, aussi stupide que cela semblait, cette petite plante épineuse avait été un lien tangible avec son passé. Elle lui rappelait le soleil, et la chaleur, et l'amour tranquille de sa mère, ici où elle n'avait rien de ces choses. Et ce n'était même pas que Charlie fut si mauvais, ou qu'elle détestât Forks. Si c'était le cas, elle n'aurait jamais accepté de venir ici.

Mais… ce n'était pas sa maison.

Au début, son ami hérissé d'épines avait semblé bien portant. Elle le gardait sur sa table de chevet, près d'une photo de sa mère : c'étaient les deux premières choses qu'elle voyait chaque matin au réveil. Mais au fil des jours, puis des semaines, le petit cactus robuste se mit à pâlir et à ramollir. Ses côtés ondulés, jadis fermes et gorgés d'eau, semblaient pourrir devant ses yeux. L'air était trop saturé d'humidité, l'atmosphère trop sombre et trop froide. Elle réalisa trop tard qu'elle aurait pu acheter une petite lampe solaire pour lui, ou le transplanter dans un terrarium. Au moment où cela lui traversa l'esprit, le cactus avait trop dépéri pour être sauvé. Avec une sorte de plaisir morbide, elle l'enterra dans le jardin de Charlie, puis elle se dirigea dans les bois derrière celui-ci avec un petit pot en terre cuite et une truelle. Si son vieil ami ne pouvait survivre à ce climat, elle allait en trouver un nouveau qui le pourrait.

Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si elle allait retourner chez elle de sitôt. Elle avait accepté cet arrangement – rester avec Charlie – à la fois pour rendre sa mère heureuse et pour atténuer un peu de la culpabilité qu'elle éprouvait de ne jamais avoir vraiment passé beaucoup de temps ni dépensé d'énergie auprès de son père. C'était un type bien. Ennuyeux, oui, et qui n'avait jamais vraiment su comment être un papa, mais elle ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Elle ne vivait pas avec lui ; il n'avait jamais eu la chance d'apprendre. D'un certain point de vue, sa déficience en tant que père était autant la faute de sa fille que de n'importe qui d'autre. Ce n'était pas comme si Renée ne lui avait jamais donné le choix, après tout. Elle avait toujours été libre d'aller le voir si elle le voulait.

Elle n'avait tout simplement… jamais voulu.

Et tandis que Bella marchait à travers le sous-bois saturé de gouttelettes d'eau à la périphérie de la forêt et qu'elle s'enfonçait dans les bois, elle dut s'avouer que cela n'avait pas changé. Elle aimait Charlie, bien sûr, mais c'était une sorte d'amour superficiel et imposé. Elle l'admirait pour le travail qu'il faisait, pour son dévouement envers sa ville et sa profession. Elle était reconnaissante qu'il ait toujours été disposé à faire partie de sa vie, peu importe combien leur relation était malaisée. Personne ne pouvait appeler Charlie Swan un bon à rien de père. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de se soustraire à ses responsabilités.

Bella soupçonnait avoir hérité ce trait de caractère de lui, et leur respect mutuel pour ce qu'ils estimaient se devoir l'un l'autre en tant que père et fille était ce qui les enfermait dans cette situation de vie pénible et difficile aux allures de caricature. Elle ne savait pas comment composer avec un homme qui n'était pas Phil, le nouveau mari tellement complaisant de sa mère. Charlie ne savait pas comment vivre avec une fille, point final. Sans un mot ils étaient tombés dans une routine quasi-silencieuse où elle cuisinait et nettoyait la maison – plus par sens du devoir envers le père qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir négligé durant l'essentiel de sa vie que par véritable enthousiasme pour ces tâches – et où il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas être dans le chemin. Il était impossible de dire si Charlie était heureux.

Mais il fallait bien dire que Bella ne pouvait pas non plus répondre à cette question pour elle-même.

Elle prenait une sorte de plaisir mélancolique à accomplir ce qu'elle percevait comme son devoir, oui. Cela avait toujours été vrai d'elle. Il y avait certainement une part d'elle-même, une part qu'elle ne pouvait bannir, qui lui procurait énormément de satisfaction quand elle faisait ce qu'elle pensait qu'on attendait d'elle. Charlie avait été une petite piqûre dans sa conscience pendant le plus clair de son enfance – depuis qu'elle était assez vieille pour comprendre au moins certaines des complexités derrière le divorce – et elle éprouvait un certain soulagement alors qu'elle apaisait finalement cette culpabilité.

Bella glissa et dérapa sur une portion de terrain boueux, agitant les bras et manquant de faire tomber le petit pot de fleur fragile qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Intérieurement elle maudit la maladresse inhérente qui l'affligeait depuis toujours, quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait jamais accuser l'un ou l'autre de ses parents de lui avoir transmis. Non, cette défaillance était la sienne, et rien que la sienne. Elle leva les yeux vers les fragments de ciel gris foncé, pas très gros et peu nombreux, visibles à travers la voûte des arbres. Peut-être que venir ici si tard dans l'après-midi n'était pas une bonne idée. La nuit tombait vite à Forks, de bonne heure et totalement, sans la réconfortante lueur orange sodium des lampadaires à laquelle elle était si habituée. Charlie n'approuverait probablement pas qu'elle aille errer ainsi, particulièrement s'il fallait tenir compte de sa nature encline aux accidents et du fait qu'elle ne connaissait absolument rien des environs.

Mais… son cactus était mort. Son gentil petit souvenir de Phoenix n'était plus, et si elle devait rester ici, à Forks, pendant encore un an et demi, elle voulait quelque chose de vert et vivant, dans sa chambre, pour lui tenir compagnie. Charlie lui achèterait une plante à la pépinière si elle le lui demandait, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. C'était sa maison maintenant. Peut-être qu'une petite plante indigène pour amie était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin pour se sentir davantage comme chez elle.

Elle devait cependant admettre que ce n'était pas la faute des gens, qui étaient sympathiques. La plupart des enfants à l'école étaient curieux à son sujet, et ils avaient fait beaucoup d'efforts pour l'accueillir et cultiver son amitié. Elle n'était pas habituée au niveau d'attention qu'elle obtenait dans cette petite ville simplement parce qu'elle était un nouveau visage, et la fille du Chef de Police en plus. Cela la rendait mal à l'aise, mais elle savait que ses pairs voulaient bien faire.

La plupart d'entre eux, en tout cas.

Son esprit dériva vers sa première journée à l'École secondaire de Forks, environ deux semaines plus tôt. La classe de biologie, et son voisin de table, Edward Cullen, un garçon d'une beauté éthérée, mais très grossier. Jamais auparavant n'avait-elle vu un être humain aussi incroyablement parfait. Il était comme une statue à plus d'un égard – non seulement ses traits fortement masculins semblaient-ils taillés dans un marbre pâle comme la brume, mais il avait un regard de sphinx qui semblait se poser au-dessus des gens ou passer à travers eux plutôt que les dévisager, comme si ses yeux étaient sculptés sans la capacité de se fixer sur quoi que ce soit.

C'est-à-dire, sauf l'espace d'un battement de cœur lorsque son regard hautain s'était altéré et qu'il avait posé les yeux _directement_ sur elle.

Des yeux foncés comme la poix, comme des trous noirs aspirant tout sur leur passage. Il l'avait dévisagée assez longtemps pour que son cœur ait l'impression de s'arrêter, avant de battre une fois, fort et de manière saccadée, se heurtant contre ses côtes en signe de protestation. Au début elle avait pensé que les commissures de ses lèvres voulaient se retrousser en un ricanement, mais au lieu de cela, cette magnifique bouche rouge s'était aplatie en une grimace courroucée, son regard mauvais la propulsant quinze centimètres en arrière avant de finalement se détourner.

Bella pouvait comprendre pourquoi les autres filles à l'école l'avaient avertie de ne même pas essayer. Edward Cullen était beau au-delà des mots et aussi, s'il fallait croire les potins du campus, célibataire. Après ce regard orageux de sa part, elle avait compris la raison. Honnêtement, comment sa famille pouvait-elle même l'endurer ?

Une petite voix fredonna dans les profondeurs de sa conscience, se moquant du tour simpliste qu'elle essayait de donner à la confrontation. Oui, il avait été impoli. Oui, il lui avait foutu la trouille avec ce regard noir.

Et pourtant.

Elle secoua la tête énergiquement, à en faire bourdonner ses oreilles. Non. Non, elle n'allait pas penser à ça maintenant. Edward Cullen pouvait aller en enfer en ce qui la concernait. Elle était ici dans les bois moussus et boueux pour trouver une jolie petite plante qu'elle pourrait ramener à la maison avec elle. Quelque chose de plus robuste que son pauvre petit cactus. Quelque chose qui n'allait pas mourir. En outre, les garçons ne l'intéressaient pas vraiment. Elle s'était fait embrasser quelques fois à Phoenix et elle avait eu une poignée de rancards maladroits avant d'abandonner. Certains garçons étaient beaux. Certains étaient drôles. Certains étaient intelligents. Mais aucun ne faisait battre son cœur comme un fou, ni ne lui faisait ressentir le genre de ruée vertigineuse d'émotions que ses amies décrivaient chaque fois qu'elles avaient un nouveau béguin. Peut-être qu'elle était brisée, songea-t-elle. Déficiente. Ou peut-être qu'elle était le genre de fille qui n'aimerait pas les garçons jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci grandissent un peu – développent une certaine maturité.

Sa théorie selon laquelle elle était 'brisée' ne tint pas si bien quand une image soudaine d'Edward Cullen traversa de nouveau son cerveau. Surprise, elle trébucha même s'il n'y avait pas d'obstacle, et atterrit dans l'humus saturé du sol de la forêt.

Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que d'embrasser la ligne acérée de sa mâchoire pourrait littéralement faire saigner ses lèvres ?

Retour en arrière – pourquoi pensait-elle même à embrasser Edward Cullen ?

« Putains de stupides hormones adolescentes, » marmonna-t-elle, se remettant lentement sur ses pieds. Rien ne lui faisait vraiment mal à part une petite éraflure sur sa paume, là où elle avait saisi un rocher, mais l'avant de son corps était maintenant trempé et parsemé de fragments de déchets forestiers. Ses pieds étaient déjà détrempés, pataugeant à l'intérieur de baskets en toile, et elle frissonna alors que l'après-midi plongeait davantage vers le soir.

Une fille intelligente abandonnerait et rentrerait à la maison, faire la part du feu. Bella en était consciente. Mais elle était beaucoup trop entêtée pour s'y résigner. Elle était venue ici pour une plante, bon sang, et elle n'allait pas retourner chez Charlie avant d'en avoir trouvé une. Une plante suffisamment petite pour qu'elle puisse la mettre dans son petit pot, une plante qu'elle aimerait. Un spécimen vigoureux et bien portant. Et qui ne mourrait pas sous ses soins.

Résolue, elle jeta un regard sur l'éraflure sur le côté de sa paume. Elle saignait, mais pas sérieusement. Elle vivrait. Essuyant le sang sur la cuisse sale et détrempée de son jean, elle s'enfonça plus profondément dans les bois. Tout ça était de la faute d'Edward Cullen de toute façon. Elle ne serait pas tombée si cette image étrange n'était pas subitement apparue dans sa tête. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Vraiment, elle gérait ses hormones adolescentes depuis des années maintenant, mais elles n'avaient jamais fait quoi que ce soit comme –

« Edward ! Non ! »

La voix féminine vaguement familière claqua dans ses oreilles un moment avant que quelque chose de dur et de froid n'entre violemment en contact avec son corps. Tout l'air quitta ses poumons, sa vue s'obscurcissant alors qu'elle luttait pour avoir de l'oxygène. Oh, bon Dieu, était-ce un animal ? Un loup ? Un ours ? Charlie allait trouver son cadavre mutilé à côté d'une truelle de jardin et d'un pot de fleur en terre cuite brisé. Elle allait se faire déchiqueter à cause d'une stupide _plante_.

Des voix flottèrent autour des bordures de sa conscience, mais Bella ne pouvait pas discerner ce qu'elles disaient. Elle sentit un souffle froid contre sa peau, la couvrant de chair de poule. Ses mamelons se contractèrent alors même que son esprit protestait. Une haleine de prédateur était censée être chaude ! Chaude et rance, mais tandis qu'elle réussissait péniblement à reprendre son propre souffle, l'odeur qui frappa son nez était absurdement agréable. À la fois sombre et claire, fumée de bois et miel, soulignée par la morsure doucement amère du sucre brûlé. Elle tendit les mains, qui glissèrent non pas sur de la fourrure, mais sur… du tissu ?

Le bruissement étrange dans ses oreilles ne diminua pas, mais elle se força à ouvrir les yeux juste assez pour voir une oreille blanche rigide nichée au milieu de cheveux brun-roux. Son cœur martela dans sa poitrine, fort et insistant, et ses mains tremblèrent alors qu'elle essayait d'empoigner la silhouette massive pressée contre elle. Celle-ci la tenait debout contre un arbre et elle ne pouvait pas bouger ; elle pouvait à peine prendre une autre inspiration, si petite soit-elle.

Un faible grognement de mise en garde, sauvage et dangereux, gronda à travers le corps pressé étroitement contre le sien. Le manque d'oxygène fit tourner sa tête, et Bella n'était pas sûre de comprendre tout ce que ses sens essayaient de lui dire. Du tissu. Une peau pâle, un souffle froid et… un grondement. Un frisson tenta de serpenter le long de sa colonne vertébrale, mais elle était pressée trop fermement entre l'arbre et la forme inflexible de son agresseur.

« Ne fais pas ça ! » Une voix de femme paniquée se sépara des bruits environnants qui se télescopaient dans ses oreilles. « Ne t'approche pas davantage ! »

« Il va la tuer ! » Une voix masculine cette fois-ci, vaguement familière elle aussi, bien que Bella ne pouvait pas la replacer. Un autre grondement, plus fort et plus insistant, s'échappa du corps enroulé autour du sien. Son cœur palpita, manquant douloureusement un battement, puis continua de battre frénétiquement contre ses côtes, comme un oiseau essayant de s'échapper.

« Il le fera si tu t'approches trop, » répliqua la voix féminine. « Donne-lui juste… un peu d'espace. Tu pousses son instinct territorial. »

Bella n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela signifiait, et elle ne s'en souciait vraiment pas. Elle respira encore le souffle de fumée de bois. Des lèvres froides – des lèvres qui n'appartenaient certainement pas à un loup ou à un ours – se lancèrent à l'assaut de la peau exposée de son cou. La forme qui pesait sur elle, la pressant étroitement contre l'arbre, grognait toujours. Elle sentit le grondement grave et vibrant grincer contre son corps, puissant et dangereux. Pas un loup. Pas un ours. Indéniablement un prédateur, cependant.

« Edward. » Une douce voix masculine cette fois-ci, qu'elle ne connaissait pas. « Edward, écoute-moi, mon fils. Écoute-moi. Tu vaux mieux que ça. Tu n'es pas un monstre. »

Le grognement s'amplifia encore, même alors que sa bouche froide demeurait dans son cou. Elle sentit le contact ferme d'une langue humide tandis que son dur baiser se changeait en une succion plus assidue, tirant sur sa chair, amenant le sang à s'amonceler et à former un hématome juste sous la surface de sa peau. L'odeur suave et dangereuse devint plus dense, et son cœur palpita encore alors que ses mains s'accrochaient à ce qui semblait être du tissu hors de prix. En dessous, c'était comme toucher une statue – une statue vivante et mobile. Froide, dure, imperturbable. Les bouts de ses doigts refroidirent en les pressant contre lui.

« Edward, » appela la même voix masculine apaisante. « Lutte. Lutte contre la tentation. Tu es plus fort que ça. »

Chaud et froid en même temps. Elle ne pouvait pas respirer convenablement. Un doux bruit de surprise quitta la gorge de Bella quand la bouche du prédateur la libéra, son nez effleurant sa peau avec une touche trompeusement douce. Elle tourna juste suffisamment la tête pour entrapercevoir des yeux noirs enflammés au milieu d'un visage d'une pâleur extrême.

Edward. Edward Cullen.

Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû être plus surprise. Mais il y avait toujours eu quelque chose… quelque chose d'anormal à son sujet. Elle l'avait vu de ses propres yeux – la haine dans son regard, ce jour-là dans la classe de biologie. Pour une raison quelconque, cette… cette créature… la détestait.

Et maintenant il allait la tuer.

Alors pourquoi ne se sentait-elle pas plus bouleversée à cette pensée ?

La tête d'Edward bougea, et leurs yeux se croisèrent encore une fois. Bella fixa profondément ces ténèbres terrifiantes. Sauf que ses yeux n'étaient plus remplis de haine. Une faim plus grande que tout ce qu'elle avait jamais ressentie ou vue la fixa en retour, ce magnifique visage d'une pâleur fantomatique tordu dans une grimace douloureuse. Elle avait mal juste à le regarder.

Il y avait à peine l'espace, mais Bella réussit à lever une main, la faufilant entre son corps et le bras d'Edward qui la maintenait. Les yeux agrandis, elle laissa ses doigts dériver sur sa peau. Froide et rigide, mais étonnamment douce contre la pulpe de ses doigts, comme de la glace soyeuse.

**oo**

Tes mains.

Froides, dures. Comme la glace, comme le marbre, comme la lueur d'albâtre d'un coquillage parfait dans la nuit tombant rapidement. Je sais dès le moment où tu me touches que tu ne peux vraisemblablement pas être vivant. Rien de vivant ne pourrait être aussi froid.

Je sais que c'est toi quand je prends ma première bouffée d'air. C'est comme le murmure du souvenir d'un rêve en train de s'effacer, ton odeur, et contrairement à ce jour unique en classe de biologie, elle m'entoure à présent. Tu m'entoures.

Tu bredouilles un souffle d'agonie contre ma gorge, couvrant ma peau de chair de poule. Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux. Ton nom bat dans mon sang, déchire la confusion brouillée dans mon esprit avec une précision aussi froide que ta main quand tu la glisses derrière mon cou, m'encerclant, m'immobilisant. Ta peau est entre ma chair et mes cheveux, et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Un petit bruit haletant quitte ma gorge quand tu ouvres la bouche, faisant glisser l'humidité de ta lèvre inférieure sur l'endroit où mon pouls bat si fort. _Edward_. Je veux dire ton nom. Je veux te demander ce que tu fais. L'air est saturé de ton odeur suave de bois fumé, et c'est difficile de me rappeler exactement ce que je faisais avant que tu ne me coupes littéralement le souffle. Je sais… je sais que je suis confuse. Tu es censé me haïr. Tu me dévisages avec des yeux noirs qui me donnent envie de ramper comme un chien la queue entre les jambes.

Sauf qu'en ce moment, j'ai autre chose entre les jambes. Une sensation que je… je connais cette sensation. Je pense. C'est chaud… plus chaud… très chaud, et lisse, et rouge, et je suis vierge mais je ne suis pas stupide. Je connais cette impulsion passionnée, cette pulsation rythmique qui n'a rien à voir avec mon cœur et tout à voir avec l'odeur de ta peau et la pression de ton corps m'épinglant étroitement, plus étroitement, me maintenant en place, refusant de me laisser partir.

« Edward, » dit encore la douce voix masculine. Elle est paisible et cajoleuse, harmonieuse et presque interrogatrice. « Rappelle-toi qui tu es. Rappelle-toi qui elle est. Tu ne peux pas faire ça. »

Un grognement accru quitte ta bouche, plus sonore, plus aigu, dès la minute où il te dit que tu ne peux pas faire ça. Quelle que soit la chose à laquelle il fait allusion, je ne suis pas une idiote et je sais que les paroles de l'homme sont inutiles. C'est en train d'arriver. Tu vas faire ce que tu veux, parce que tu es plus fort que moi.

À cette pensée mon cœur bat plus vite, douloureux contre l'intérieur de mes côtes, comme s'il se faisait des ecchymoses à ton contact alors que tu pousses en moi. Ton grognement ne s'affaiblit pas, et je te sens presser ta bouche plus fort juste là, sur le point sensible de mon cou où le sang circule rapidement en une palpitation lancinante. Tes lèvres se recourbent comme si elles tenaient tendrement l'artère – pressant, saisissant. Dominant. Ton odeur est riche et profonde autour de moi.

J'ai froid suite à ma promenade, à ma chute, au contact de ta main qui me tient immobile, mais j'ai chaud intérieurement. Je peux entendre les battements de mon cœur dans mes propres oreilles, sentir le rythme concordant du besoin comme une percussion parallèle. Je transpire parce que j'ai trop chaud dans ma propre peau, je suis trop chaude et tellement, tellement différente de toi. Ta peau est de nacre et tes yeux sont des trous noirs, tu es grand et fort, lisse et froid comme des ruines sur lesquelles souffle la neige en hiver. Je suis chaude et humide, tropicale, le contraire d'un désert, glissante et souple, fraîcheur de pêche et de fraise.

Mais je sens ton corps contre le mien. Un frisson s'empare de toi, long et tourmenté, et je sais qu'il y a quelque chose que nous avons en commun.

Le désir.

Nous voulons tous les deux quelque chose de l'autre.

« C'est trop tard, Carlisle, » dit la voix féminine flûtée. « Il ne changera pas d'idée. Il va le faire. »

« Il ne peut pas, » insiste la voix masculine, et une fois encore ton grognement s'intensifie. Tu déplaces ton corps, pressant plus fort contre ma poitrine, ta langue voyageant sur la grosse artère dans mon cou avec de longs mouvements lents. « Si Emmett et Jasper- »

« Si tu l'effraies, ça ne finira pas bien, » dit-elle catégoriquement.

« Elle chante pour lui. » Une nouvelle voix, masculine, profonde. « Il ne sera pas capable d'arrêter. »

« Jasper, peux-tu faire quelque chose ? »

Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils s'imaginent que le dégingandé Jasper peut faire contre le glacier que tu es, m'entourant, me sculptant, changeant la chair solide en piqûres de sensation, me laissant grêlée et sillonnée, une moraine que tu as créée toi-même. Je ne sais pas, et je m'en fiche car je ne crois pas que quoi que ce soit t'arrêtera. Pas ta famille. Pas moi.

Je suis à peu près sûre que je ne le veux pas.

Tu bouges encore, et je gagne assez d'espace pour faufiler mon bras à travers le resserrement étroit de ton emprise. Ma paume atterrit quelque part près de ton cou et mes doigts s'enroulent dans les cheveux les plus doux que j'ai jamais touchés. Ta peau est froide, soie glacée sur le marbre, et ma paume moite de sueur glisse facilement contre toi. Tu inspires à nouveau, une inhalation profonde qui semble emplir ton corps, du nez aux orteils, et le constant grognement qui n'a jamais vraiment disparu devient plus fort. Soudain, ta bouche n'est plus sur ma gorge. Un éclair de cheveux luxuriants dans la nuit grandissante, et puis tu me regardes, ta tête inclinée vers le bas, tes yeux noirs flamboyant avec quelque chose… quelque chose de tellement différent de ce jour-là dans la classe de biologie, mais de tout aussi dangereux. Je sens la mise en garde dans mes os, le frisson qui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, n'arrête pas la chaude palpitation au fond de mes entrailles, et je sais – je comprends.

Tu es un prédateur.

Un si beau prédateur.

Tu enveloppes ta main autour du revers de la mienne, l'éloignant de ta peau. Une légère salissure de quelque chose de sombre tache ton cou pâle, et je réalise seulement ce que c'est lorsque tu tournes la paume de ma main vers le haut entre nous, exposant la blessure que j'avais ouverte plus tôt. Ta langue, rouge sur l'albâtre, glisse sur ta lèvre inférieure.

Pendant un moment, un moment figé comme si quelqu'un avait mis le reste du monde en pause, nous nous dévisageons. Tu continues de grogner au plus profond de ta poitrine, les vibrations nous ébranlant tous les deux, et j'ai faim même si je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Je devrais être effrayée. Le regard dans tes yeux noirs me dit qu'il faut que je sois effrayée. Mais je ne le suis pas.

Pas beaucoup.

Pas assez pour lutter.

D'ailleurs, à quoi bon ? Tu gagnerais. Je finirais probablement par me faire mal.

Lentement, lentement tu baisses la tête, plongeant, te courbant comme un cobra, soulevant ma chair ouverte pour lui faire rencontrer ta bouche. Oh, c'est froid quand le plat de ta langue glisse contre la blessure, et le froid fait réellement du bien. Ça soulage la brûlure de friction et en induit une autre, une brûlure différente, une brûlure qui n'a rien à voir avec ma main et tout à voir avec mon clitoris. Tout palpite. Tout est froid, et chaud, et je me noie dans ton odeur, et de prédateur qu'il était, ton grognement devient affamé alors que tes lèvres se ferment autour de l'éraflure et entreprennent de sucer.

Je n'ai pas senti de dents, et pourtant je sais ce que tu es. Je sais ce que tu veux, et je m'en fiche. Fais que ça soit bon et je serai heureuse. Au moins j'ai apaisé ma culpabilité envers Charlie pendant un petit moment. Tu peux avoir mon sang, mais je veux quelque chose de toi en retour.

Une de tes mains tient la mienne contre ta bouche, et je ne vais pas protester. Mais ce n'est pas assez – mon corps est trop chaud, et tu ne le touches pas assez pour le refroidir. Ma main libre gratte l'écorce de l'arbre, se crispant lorsque tu augmentes ta succion, jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne la tienne.

Tu n'obtiens pas beaucoup de cette petite égratignure, mais pendant que tu t'affaires dessus tu me laisses prendre ton autre main et la bouger à ma guise. Tu sais que je ne peux pas m'échapper. Peut-être que tu sais même que je ne le ferai pas. Je glisse nos mains sous l'ourlet de mon manteau et de mon chemisier, sur la chair trop chaude en dessous. Tu me saisis presque frénétiquement une fois que tes doigts effleurent la peau douce et chaude, m'agrippant, m'attirant contre toi avec un autre grognement. La peau frissonne au contact de la glace, mais je ne peux aller nulle part, je ne peux rien faire sauf endurer la morsure douloureuse de la température alors que tu refroidis ce qui brûle. Ta main erre, glissant vers le haut de mon dos puis vers le bas, me pressant durement contre le granit de ton corps. Je suis douce et tendre ; tu n'es ni l'un ni l'autre alors que tu brises le fermoir de mon soutien-gorge entre tes doigts afin de pouvoir bouger tes mains sans entrave le long de la route torride de mon dos. Le contact de ta main est splendide dans sa férocité.

Ta tête bouge légèrement, tes yeux trouvant les miens. J'essaye de te montrer avec ce regard tout ce que je ressens – ce que je sais, ce que je veux. Tes narines se dilatent comme si elles captaient un parfum, ta bouche toujours attachée à ma blessure. Silencieusement, je te dis que ça va. Quoi qu'il soit arrivé, erreur, accident, ou dessein grandiose, ça m'est égal. Ce qui est fait est fait.

Les voix parlent à nouveau, mais elles semblent provenir de très loin et je ne veux pas qu'elles me dérangent. Je vois tellement de choses dans tes yeux ; des choses que je ne suis pas sûre de jamais être en mesure de déchiffrer. Des énigmes – l'énigme que tu es. Je sais ce que tu es. Je crois savoir _qui_ tu es. Mais je ne sais rien de tes motivations alors même que je me prépare à te donner exactement ce que je sais que tu veux.

Ta main glisse vers le bas, s'étalant sur mes fesses et les pressant fermement. Je me cambre en toi, me mouvant comme tu sembles le vouloir, allant où tu me guides. Je veux… je veux tellement de choses. Mon corps supplie, humide et disposé, et je laisse échapper un faible bruit que je n'ai jamais fait avant quand ta main se faufile sur le devant pour prendre dans ta paume un sein sous le bonnet lâche de mon soutien-gorge en ruine. Oh, bon Dieu, le froid… Mon mamelon est rigide et dur, et je gémis lorsque tu t'amuses à le stimuler, le caressant avec ton pouce, l'effleurant légèrement avec ton ongle court, puis le pressant pendant un moment avant de répéter l'ensemble du processus. Je ne peux pas respirer, et je sens mes genoux trembler. Tu m'appuies à nouveau contre l'arbre, ton propre corps suivant le mouvement, et je laisse ma tête basculer vers l'avant pour reposer sur ton épaule alors que la sensation me traverse – ta main sur mon sein, ta bouche sur ma main, la piqûre dans mon dos en raison du soutien-gorge brisé.

« Edward, s'il te plaît ! » Dit la douce voix masculine, implorante à présent, toute trace d'autorité disparue. « Pense à Esmée. Que vas-tu lui dire ? »

Je ne sais pas qui est Esmée, et je m'en fiche. En ce moment, tu es à moi. J'ai quelque chose que tu veux désespérément, et je suis prête à te le donner. Plus que prête, et toi aussi. Je peux le sentir.

Avec un grognement tourmenté, tu arraches ta bouche de ma main. J'halète quand tes bras serpentent autour de moi pour me tenir, me soulevant sur mes orteils alors que je me tiens en équilibre entre ton corps et l'arbre derrière moi. Je n'anticipe pas le choc de la soie glacée quand ta bouche s'accroche à la mienne, et tu dérobes mon souffle – littéralement, avalant celui-ci, ton baiser avide et insistant. Pour la première fois, je peux te goûter.

Immédiatement, je suis perdue.

Tu as le goût de ton odeur, fumé-sucré et dangereux, la trace métallique de mon sang subsistant encore sur ta langue quand elle s'enroule autour de la mienne. Tu es glaçons en janvier contre un ciel de menthe givrée, et chacune de tes respirations me cause de la douleur. Ça fait mal, ça fait mal, mais ça fait beaucoup plus mal de ne pas être en ta présence, alors je m'étire autant que je le peux sur la pointe des pieds et j'enroule mes bras autour de toi, une main retrouvant les cheveux à l'arrière de ta tête et s'y agrippant, une bouée de sauvetage soyeuse me tirant dans les profondeurs, un filet de sécurité qui n'est qu'un subterfuge. Quelque chose en moi s'agite et bouillonne, chaud, plus chaud, et ce n'est pas assez, ça ne pourra pas être réduit au silence. Je réalise que je ne suis peut-être plus qu'à quelques minutes de ma mort, mais je suis sûre que je n'ai jamais vraiment vécu jusqu'à cette seconde.

Le frôlement d'une dent, juste une petite entaille de rien du tout, et un filet de sang éclot sur ma lèvre inférieure. Tu attaques, ce qui ne me dérange vraiment, vraiment pas. Tes mains sont sur moi, tes bras des bandes d'acier me gardant en place, mais je pense que tu sais maintenant que je ne vais aller nulle part. Je retourne ton baiser, aimant la façon dont périodiquement tu suces ma lèvre dans ta bouche pour recueillir le petit filet rouge, ta gorge s'affairant avec acharnement, même si le goût à peine perceptible du sang doit se dissoudre presque instantanément sur ta langue. En veux-tu plus ? Je t'en donnerai plus. Mais tu dois toi aussi me donner ce que je veux.

Heureusement, ce que je veux semble être ce que nous voulons tous les deux. Tes mains errent dans mon dos, sous mes bras, et se ferment en poings sur le dos de ma veste et le col de ma chemise. En tirant négligemment, comme si tu déchirais le long d'une perforation, tu les fends par le milieu.

Je ne veux pas te lâcher, mais tu ne me donnes pas le choix alors que tu me dépouilles de mes vêtements fichus, faisant glisser mes bras des manches comme si j'étais une petite enfant. J'ai presque l'impression d'en être une pendant un moment, mais alors tu me regardes de cette façon qui me dit que je suis tout sauf une enfant. Je suis chaude et soyeuse ; tu es un glacier et je sais que je ne te ferai jamais fondre, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Je me presse quand même contre toi, sentant d'abord le tissu contre ma poitrine, frottant mes mamelons, et ensuite la perfection froide et satinée tandis que tu fais quelque chose – du diable si je sais quoi – avec ta propre chemise.

« Edward ! » Lance une voix profonde. Combien de membres de ta famille sont ici, à regarder ? Mon cœur bat plus vite. « Contente-toi de finir au plus vite ! Ne joue pas avec ta nourriture, Mec. »

Non, s'il te plaît, Edward, joue avec ta nourriture.

Il y a l'écorce d'un arbre rugueux et moussu dans mon dos. Vas-tu me lécher là aussi, si je saigne ? Qu'en est-il de –

Le monde tourne, mon équilibre disparaît, et lorsque j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux et que le monde a arrêté de tourner, je suis sur mon dos, quelque chose – ta chemise ou la mienne – entre moi et la débauche de fougère. Tu es ici avec moi, une statue à genoux entre mes jambes pliées pendant un instant avant que tu ne te penches en avant et que ta bouche soit sur la mienne.

Jamais je n'aurai assez de cela, assez de toi. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel avant, et je ne suis pas une victime, je ne le suis pas, parce que je ne suis pas en train de me noyer. Je vais sous l'eau de manière délibérée. J'attrape ta lèvre supérieure et je la mords avec mes dents humaines émoussées. Le grognement de plaisir qui s'échappe de toi vibre à travers moi d'une façon qui me fait me languir pour un genre de contact que je n'ai jamais connu avant. C'est comme le feu, un feu de forêt, léchant le long de mes veines, et chaque fois que tu donnes un coup de langue sur ma lèvre qui saigne, tu le prends en toi, éteignant la petite flamme mais en allumant d'autres, innombrables. Je brûle, et c'est si agréable et si douloureux que je veux pleurer, mais je ne peux pas complètement remplir mes poumons d'air pour le faire. Le mieux que je parviens à émettre est un « Edward » plaintif contre ta bouche.

«_ Mienne. _»

Oui. Si tu me veux, je serai tienne. Tu es peut-être froid à l'extérieur, mais l'animal en moi – aussi dormant qu'il eût été avant aujourd'hui – reconnaît l'animal en toi.

Mais quand tu faufiles ton bras entre nous et que tu déchires la braguette de mon jean d'une main, la voix masculine plus douce retentit à nouveau. « Edward, c'est allé assez loin. C'est une jeune fille de dix-sept ans ! »

Cette fois-ci, ton grognement est presqu'un rugissement.

« Reste en arrière Carlisle ! Il n'est pas lui-même en ce moment. Il la tuera en essayant de la protéger, je l'ai vu ! » Crie la voix féminine.

« Il la tuera de toute façon. Quelle différence est-ce que ça peut faire ? » Demande la voix grave.

« _Mienne, _» répètes-tu, tranchant comme l'acier, ta voix rauque avec l'écho de ton grognement.

Peut-être me tueras-tu. Probablement que si. Mais le feu qui coule dans mes veines et mes artères ne me laisse pas m'en soucier. Il veut… il a besoin. _J'ai_ besoin. Même si je n'ai jamais rien fait de tel avant, je glisse ma main entre nous et te prends en coupe avec ma paume.

Ton imploration tendue et acharnée, et la façon dont tu pousses ta dureté dans ma main me dit que tu te morfonds comme moi. Tu veux mon sang, mais tu veux aussi ce que je veux. Je resserre mon étreinte, comprimant un peu, soupçonnant qu'il est impossible pour mon corps d'humaine de te faire mal, mais un peu effrayée de le découvrir. Ton grondement est presqu'un… presqu'un ronronnement alors que tu me laisses te tenir à travers tes vêtements, poussant doucement dans ma main. Ta bouche s'éloigne de la mienne avec un ultime coup de langue sur ma lèvre, et ta main est de retour sur mon sein un instant avant que ta bouche ne le soit.

Je me cambre, je me tortille, je ne peux faire autrement. Si froid, mais humide, comme la neige. Mes mamelons sont durs et gonflés, sensibles et lancinants tandis que tu les mets dans ta bouche et les tètes, faisant courir ta langue et tes lèvres sur la chair perlée mais n'utilisant jamais tes dents.

« Edward ! » La voix masculine harmonieuse est plus nette – autoritaire.

Ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas c'est que je te veux ici, autour de moi, en moi. Je veux que tu prennes ce que tu désires et me donnes ce que moi je désire. Pendant tellement longtemps, je n'ai… rien senti.

Je te sens maintenant. J'ai besoin de toi.

Tu ne demandes pas la permission, mais elle t'est accordée de toute façon alors que je me penche en arrière contre la fougère, piquante et humide, éraflant ma peau, mais je ne m'en soucie pas parce que ta main s'évase avec possession sur mon ventre pendant un instant avant de glisser plus bas, me prenant en coupe, et tout ce que je peux faire c'est trembler et siffler à la sensation de la chair chaude rencontrant la glace sèche. Tes doigts caressent et pressent et je m'ouvre, t'acceptant, toi en totalité, te laissant écarter mes jambes. En un mouvement trop rapide pour que je le voie, soudainement tu es entre mes jambes, léchant, explorant, ton grognement faisant vibrer mon clitoris alors que ta langue lape l'humidité qui s'écoule de moi. Un gémissement frénétique s'échappe de ta bouche et je frissonne, mes mains trouvant tes cheveux et les tenant fermement même si je sais qu'il n'y a aucune chance de te guider ou de te déplacer.

« Bella, ne bouge pas, » dit la voix féminine – implore, vraiment. Comme si je pouvais faire autre chose. Je suis étendue ainsi pour ton plaisir. Le fait que c'est le mien, aussi, ne compte pas à tes yeux en ce moment.

Et ensuite je ne peux plus penser, à elle ou à moi, ou à tes motivations. Ta langue est un feu froid, suçant, léchant ma chair humide, et j'ai l'impression que je vais entrer en ébullition. Rugueuse et lisse, trop vite et brutale pour des nerfs qui n'ont jamais été touchés comme ça avant, mais tu n'arrêtes pas, et tout ce que je peux faire est de tenir bon et ressentir. Tu t'abreuves à ma source alors que je me tords, et me tortille et ruisselle, chaude et humide, remplie de sensations comme si quelque chose en moi allait éclater, puis c'est ce qui arrive.

Et, oh, ça n'a rien à voir avec les orgasmes que je me donne. C'est brut et ça oscille, et ça n'arrête pas quand tu immobilises mes hanches, ta langue s'affairant rapidement sur mon clitoris. C'est tellement bon, tellement grisant et douloureux en même temps, et lorsque ta bouche est remplacée par ta main je le sens à peine, ton pouce frottant fermement, me gardant au bord du précipice bien que je n'aie jamais été en mesure de jouir plus d'une fois. Et le mélange de plaisir et de douleur se transforme en tout autre chose, un nouveau type de douleur, alors que tu tournes la tête de côté et mords.

Tu ne plaisantes pas cette fois-ci, et la douleur est réelle, perçante et sévère, tes dents enfouies dans l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Tu saisis, tu appuies, et tout à coup tu es en train de boire, tirant le sang hors de moi comme tu as tiré mon plaisir, tu le prends et tu l'avales. Ça refroidit un peu la brûlure mais ça ne fait rien pour soulager la douleur. Je crois entendre un membre de ta famille pousser un cri mais je ne peux pas dire. Pas avec certitude. Pas quand tout ce que je sens, tout ce que je sais, c'est toi. Oui, je réalise qu'ils sont ici avec nous, en train d'observer, d'écouter. Quatre d'entre eux, peut-être davantage. Je suis nue, et je sais qu'ils peuvent me voir. Je devrais m'en soucier, vraiment je le devrais, mais ta tête est entre mes jambes et comment suis-je censée penser à autre chose ?

Il y a la douleur, et une sorte de pression qui tire, chair humaine souple contre tes dents inflexibles. Je sais que je fais du bruit, mais je ne sais pas comment arrêter. Si j'émets les sons d'un animal mourant, je n'y peux rien.

Avec un ultime coup de langue lent et persistant, tu quittes ma cuisse et couvres mon corps telle une couverture de glace. Je me sens mieux comme ça, enrobée par ce bloc froid que tu es.

Tu es froid et fort, tellement fort que je sais que tu pourrais me briser avec une petite chiquenaude de tes doigts, mais je sais également que tu ne le feras pas. Pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Tu veux mon sang ; tu as faim – la douleur ou la destruction sont seulement un effet secondaire, pas ton intention. Et parce que je sais cela, je suis encore dans tes bras. Je te laisse me tenir dans le creux de tes mains glaciales, provoquant la chair de poule alors que tes doigts soyeux voyagent sur le renflement d'un sein, pressent plus fort sur le mamelon rose plissé. C'est froid et bon, et je te veux là – tes mains, ta bouche, tout ce que tu es prêt à me donner. Je tends une main et prends ta joue en coupe. Oui, je tremble, mais ce sont uniquement les nerfs, pas la peur. Pas vraiment.

Tu tournes la tête, et le frôlement de ton nez reniflant l'intérieur soyeux de mon poignet est peut-être la plus belle chose que j'aie jamais ressentie. Tu inhales lentement et profondément, comme si le pouls bleu-violet juste sous ma peau était tout ce que tu avais toujours voulu – quelque chose que tu as cherché, dont tu as rêvé, mais que tu n'as jamais trouvé. Tu ouvres les yeux et tu me regardes vraiment, dans les yeux. Tellement noirs, tellement avides… Et pourtant il y a aussi une question dans ces yeux. Je connais déjà la réponse, et je sens la commissure de mes lèvres retrousser vers le haut pour former l'ombre d'un sourire. Tu prendras ce que tu veux de toute manière, mais j'aime l'idée qu'on m'ait donné cette chance de donner. Je te vois parfaitement, chaque cil recourbé nettement et clairement même dans la nuit tombante. Tu expires un soupir frémissant, puis tu lèves ton menton et tu enfonces tes dents dans mon poignet.

La chair donne et mon corps se raidit. Ça fait mal, ça fait mal ; je ferme les yeux très fort et je ne peux plus te voir, mais même à travers la douleur je peux sentir à quel point ta bouche est veloutée alors que tes dents se retirent de la plaie. Tu t'abreuves – suçant, aspirant, prélevant le sang de la chair, et je peux sentir les spasmes frénétiques de ta gorge alors que tu avales, t'affairant pour tirer ce dont tu as besoin de moi, cette chose que je suis en mesure de te donner. Un grognement différent monte de ta gorge, toujours désespéré, toujours nécessiteux, et tes hanches tressaillent contre les miennes, tes angles durs appuyant sur ma souplesse. Je ne peux pas empêcher le petit bruit de miaulement que je fais ; tu n'es pas doux mais c'est tellement bon. Je m'arque vers toi, cherchant plus de pression, plus de contact, et tu pousses à nouveau avec un petit gémissement.

« Edward, s'il te plaît ! » Dit une autre voix féminine. Je l'ignore. Que pourraient-ils faire maintenant ? Rien. Tu vas faire exactement ce que tu veux, et aucun de nous ne peut t'arrêter.

Je sens mon cœur battre fort contre ma cage thoracique et je me demande pendant un moment comment ce sera lorsque mon corps va réaliser qu'il n'y a plus assez de sang. Avant que ça n'arrive, cependant, tu arraches ta bouche de mon poignet, te permettant un coup de langue lent et sensuel avant de te déplacer. Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que tu fais et tu bouges trop vite – soudain la glace de ta bouche est sur mon sein, ta langue léchant et lapant le mamelon, et je ne peux contenir un cri aigu tandis que mes mains saisissent tes cheveux. Je tiens bon – c'est tout ce que je fais. C'est froid et humide, douleur et plaisir, pas des flammes brèves, mais une vraie rivière de feu et de glace suave alors que tu suces, titilles, et lèches, et je suis incapable de résister à ton corps ou au plaisir. Ma tête retombe contre le sol humide. Je hume la terre détrempée, le pin frais, et l'amertume métallique de mon propre sang. Pour la première fois, je n'ai pas envie de vomir à cette chaude odeur rouge.

Tes mains voyagent sur le devant de mon corps, saisissant et tirant la chair moelleuse, et je sens la peau soyeuse sur la pierre dure chaque fois que tu bouges. Tes hanches s'éloignent des miennes et je gémis, incapable d'arrêter le bruit. Je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes ! Plus près – plus près !

Tu n'écoutes pas, toutefois, non pas que je m'attendais à ce que tu le fasses. Je n'attendais pas ta main non plus, mais c'est elle que je sens ensuite, tandis qu'avec un gémissement tu la faufiles entre mes jambes. J'ai peur pendant une minute alors que tu siffles et que tes doigts explorent, en quête de ce que tu veux. Je n'ai pas peur de toi, mais de la douleur usuelle à venir, je le soupçonne – la douleur de la première intrusion, de la pénétration. La chair lisse n'offre pas de résistance à ta force, et soudain tu es à l'intérieur de moi avec deux longs doigts froids.

Ça fait mal et je me raidis, mais ce n'est rien comme les histoires d'horreur que j'ai entendues. Je me sens remplie et distendue, et la distension est inconfortable. Ça brûle un peu, mais tes doigts sont comme la glace, ils rafraîchissent et engourdissent. Je pousse une plainte nasillarde, j'entends ton gémissement, et là tu bouges en moi, tes doigts s'enfonçant dans mes entrailles, puis tu les retires, seulement pour les introduire à nouveau. Ton pouce est glissant et humide, et il me trouve avec un petit mouvement de vibration. Un son impatient que je ne me suis jamais entendue émettre avant s'échappe de ma gorge et j'incline mon bassin, te suppliant de le faire encore.

Tu le fais. Ton pouce frotte des cercles sur mon clitoris, et ça soulage la douleur persistante de tes doigts poussant profondément en moi. Je suis amoureuse de cette sensation, je ne veux jamais que ça s'arrête. Tu m'entoures, m'envahis, et je donne, je donne, plaisir pour plaisir, désir pour désir. Mon sang, ton corps. Je suis entourée de ton parfum, mais je peux sentir autre chose, aussi. Toi, moi, ensemble.

Nous.

Avant que je ne sois proche de jouir à nouveau, tes doigts et ton pouce disparaissent de ma chair. Lorsque je te sens écarter mes jambes davantage, une main pressée contre la blessure que tu as faite sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse, je sais ce qui s'en vient. C'est ce que je veux, et j'essaye d'ignorer le cri consterné qui, je pense, semble venir de ta sœur Alice. Tes bras me ramènent à proximité – exigeants, dominants – et ensuite tu es à l'intérieur de moi.

Tes hanches se meuvent, poussant contre moi, oscillant, ton corps profondément ancré au mien. J'aime ça. J'ai des ecchymoses et je comprends cela, mais ça m'est égal. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais être là pour sentir le contrecoup de ça, après tout.

Une de tes mains est sur ma hanche, tirant, me forçant à me blottir en toi alors même que tu plonges en moi. Ton autre main est enfouie dans le sol humide de la forêt près de ma tête, saisissant une poignée de boue rocailleuse et d'aiguilles de conifères. Je peux la humer, mais c'est toi que je respire le plus. Tu m'entoures. En ce moment, tu es tout.

Et oui, ça fait mal. Ça fait mal, et tu es froid, un glaçon qui ne fond pas, enfoncé en moi. Je m'en fiche. Je le veux – tout ça. La douleur, le froid, ton odeur suave et pénétrante, le goût de la peau glacée sur ma langue.

Mais tu te crispes et tu grognes, ton corps enveloppant le mien, m'écrasant étroitement. Les os peuvent-ils craquer ? Si c'est le cas, je pense que je les entends. Tu laisses échapper un son furieusement inhumain, un rugissement qui n'est pas tant sauvage que bestial, et puis tu bouges, mais ce n'est pas sexuel. Ton rugissement s'intensifie et le haut de ton corps est pris de secousses. J'ouvre les yeux et je vois une main blanche attraper ton épaule, tirant avec une force qui ne peut pas être humaine. C'est Emmett, et je pense que j'essaye d'être embarrassée quand ses yeux se rivent aux miens pendant un bref instant par-dessus ton épaule – cette personne qui est un étranger, rien d'autre qu'un prénom pour moi – mais je n'y arrive pas. Tu es trop riche sur ma langue, trop étourdissant dans ma tête.

« Edward, laisse tomber, Mec. N'en as-tu pas fait assez ? Elle saigne. »

Oui, je sais que je saigne. Je peux le sentir, mais je ne m'en soucie pas. Je _veux_ ceci. Je te veux.

D'une manière ou d'une autre tu t'arraches de l'emprise de ton frère, et j'entends à nouveau la voix d'Alice, haute et flûtée. « Ne fais pas ça ! Si tu l'attaques, tu vas seulement lui faire plus mal. »

Tu grognes encore, féroce et furieux, et ensuite ta bouche froide est sur la mienne. Je t'agrippe, cassant mes ongles courts contre de la peau qui ne fendra jamais, essayant de creuser dedans, de faire une impression sur toi comme tu en as fait une sur moi.

« Je suis désolé, » gémis-tu dans ma bouche, et je crois entendre un regret réel dans ta voix. Pour quoi ?

« Ne le sois pas. » C'est tout juste si je peux sortir les mots parce que ta bouche ne veut pas lâcher la mienne. Je suis prise dans la douce glissade du soyeux et de l'humide, du chaud et du froid, captive de ton goût suave sur ma langue, arrière-goût amer de mon propre sang.

Tu recommences à bouger en moi, pas moins passionnément mais peut-être un soupçon plus tendrement. « Besoin… » Gémis-tu contre ma bouche. Les lèvres peuvent-elles subir des meurtrissures ? Je ne sais pas, mais c'est l'impression que j'ai. Ma langue glisse contre la tienne, effleure le bord tranchant comme une lame de rasoir d'une dent. Immédiatement tu suces avec vigueur, un geignement d'agonie tombant de ta bouche, englouti dans la mienne. C'est peut-être le plus beau son que j'ai jamais entendu. Je t'ai fait éprouver ceci. _Moi_. Dans un éclair de lucidité, j'espère que tu te souviendras de moi lorsque je ne serai plus là. Que tu te rappelleras ce moment. Quoi qu'il y ait après ça, paradis ou enfer, je sais que je vais me souvenir de toi.

Tu bouges en douceur, avec la grâce du prédateur que tu es. Je sais qu'il est impossible pour toi de faire quoi que ce soit avec maladresse. Ce n'est pas dans ta nature. Mon corps se courbe en réponse au tien, te laissant me déplacer, m'utiliser comme bon te semble. C'est froid, c'est chaud – douleur, plaisir – mais ce que j'aime le plus, je pense, c'est de savoir que j'ai toute ton attention en ce moment, et que tu as toute la mienne. Je suis juste Bella l'empotée, mais quand tu gémis de désir contre ma bouche, je me sens… désirable. Je suis… je ne peux pas le décrire. C'est comme si quelque chose en moi est liquide et bouillant, visqueux et chaud et humide, et tu le rends pire mais je ne peux pas t'arrêter. Je ne veux pas t'arrêter, alors que mon noyau liquide, fondu et bouillonnant, se tord de plus en plus étroitement, plongeant en vrille… Mon corps est à toi pour en faire ce qui te plaira. Je veux te sentir brûler avec moi.

« Bella… » C'est une mélopée implorante. As-tu déjà dit mon nom avant ? Je ne me souviens pas. Une explosion de plaisir me remplit. Tu connais le goût de mon sang et la sensation de mon corps de toute manière, mais ça – ça me fait me questionner. Peut-être n'étais-je pas juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ? Je sais que tu n'as pas fait un choix délibéré – ton corps n'est pas plus à toi que le mien ne m'obéit actuellement. Tu es au-delà du choix, ce qui signifie que je le suis moi aussi.

Mais je te choisirais de toute façon. Le son de mon nom dans ta bouche m'enivre.

La pression augmente… grimpe. Je veux la sentir, je veux m'abandonner au plaisir avec toi. Une expérience magnifique et parfaite, quelle que soit ta nature, l'avancée et le recul entre la vie et la mort. Mon cœur est douloureux et je sais que tu peux l'entendre, le sentir. Une de tes mains se glisse entre nous et appuie, paume évasée contre la limite fragile de mon être, ma peau et mes os aussi immatériels que la toile de l'araignée, te séparant de la source de ce que tu désires le plus. Tes yeux rencontrent les miens, tellement pleins de douleur, tellement noirs, bordés de splendides cils épais. Je veux les sentir effleurer mes joues, mon ventre. Mes mamelons.

Mais c'est un souhait éphémère, et ta soif est plus grande. Tes yeux s'agrandissent quand, sachant ce que ça signifie et ce qui va se produire, je lève légèrement mon menton et tourne ma tête de côté, offrant l'artère qui palpite dans mon cou. C'est ce que tu désires ardemment. C'est ce dont tu as besoin. Ça va – je te le donnerai. Pour le prix d'un baiser susurré, je te le donnerai.

Tu me regardes pendant plus longtemps que je pensais que tu persisterais à le faire, et il y a une sorte d'étonnement pensif qui s'estompe rapidement, remplacé par un désir si profond, que je sais que je n'ai jamais rien vécu de tel, de près ou de loin. C'est la faim de perte, et de solitude absolue. Pas seulement pour le sang. Pour quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui n'a sans doute de nom dans aucun langage.

J'entends un lointain « Il va la tuer, » comme de la musique provenant d'une voiture qui passe. C'est une voix féminine que je ne connais pas – la mère des Cullen, peut-être ?

Je m'en fiche.

Dès que tes lèvres entrent en contact avec ma gorge, je jouis. Un frémissement traverse mon corps, trop intense pour que je le retienne, et je sens le plaisir se déverser, de moi vers toi, à l'instar de mon sang, te remplissant comme tu me remplis, de l'un à l'autre. Je me resserre autour de toi, aussi étroitement que mon faible corps humain peut le faire, tes lèvres dures et impitoyables, tirant le sang alors même que tu pousses deux, trois fois de plus, presque languissant maintenant, alignant tes hanches avec les miennes, me laissant t'envelopper dans la chaleur tandis que de ton côté tu me la prends. Oui, il y a la douleur, mais il y a aussi la paix. Tu as pris sans demander, mais je t'ai quand même donné la permission. Je suis paisible. J'espère que Charlie ne trouvera pas mon corps – c'est mon seul véritable souhait, espoir, ou regret. Mieux vaut lui épargner ça.

Mais l'épuisement paisible, les bras accueillants de l'obscurité douce et fraîche sont arrachés par l'émergence d'une intense sensation de brûlure. Ce ne sont pas mes entrailles délicieusement liquéfiées cette fois. C'est autre chose, et je n'aime pas ça. Pourquoi est-ce que ça fait mal ? La mort devrait être paisible. Je ne la combats pas.

Je te sens enlever ta bouche de ma peau avec un gémissement d'agonie. Tu… t'en vas ? Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles déjà ! S'il te plaît. J'essaye de te retenir, mais mon corps n'obéit pas. Il est pris entre les flammes vives et douloureuses et l'étreinte fraîche de la mort.

« Si tu fais ça, Edward, » dit une voix, « tu dois être responsable d'elle. Pour toujours. Est-ce que tu m'entends ? » Je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit. Tout s'estompe. J'ouvre les yeux, mais ma vision n'est que noirceur immuable. La seule chose que je suis consciente de voir, ce sont tes yeux, toujours noirs. Tu as encore tellement faim. Je glisse, les flammes m'entraînant plus loin de ces ténèbres froides et merveilleuses. N'étais-je pas suffisante ? Que faudra-t-il pour te rassasier ?

Tu réponds avec un grognement sourd, une mise en garde, mais il n'est pas aussi féroce qu'auparavant. Il contient presque une question.

« Il le fera. » Une autre voix. « Puis-je l'emmener à la maison, Edward ? Je ne lui ferai pas de mal. »

Ta réponse est plus forte. Tu es toujours en moi, et même si tu n'as jamais vraiment débandé, je peux dire que tu es à nouveau excité. La sensation est incroyable, la glace de ton corps autour, à l'intérieur de moi. Ça n'arrête pas l'incendie qui me consume, mais ça aide à l'atténuer. Le moindre soulagement sera le bienvenu. Je te saisis, mes bras fonctionnant à peine, mes doigts lourdauds. Les battements de mon cœur sont lents et laborieux. Ça fait mal chaque fois qu'il martèle contre mes côtes, comme s'il frappait une meurtrissure encore et encore.

Un bruit doux quitte ta bouche, quelque chose qui n'est pas tout à fait un grognement. Tes lèvres effleurent les miennes. Ça fait mal, je crois. Je ne suis pas trop sûre. Le feu brûlant de l'intérieur vers l'extérieur émousse tout le reste.

Tout sauf toi.

Tes bras se déplacent et tu me tiens tendrement. Tu n'as jamais été plus doux, mais je pousse quand même un cri quand tu glisses hors de moi. Je renifle plus de sang, métallique et amer. Je sais que c'est le mien.

Je sens le frôlement d'un autre baiser, puis l'effet de désorientation alors que je suis soulevée, pressée contre un torse nu et froid. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus sur le sol boueux de la forêt, mon dos est encore plus chaud. Je gémis. Est-ce la mort ? Ce devrait l'être. Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes avant que ce ne soit terminé.

« Shh, » murmures-tu. Ta voix est rauque. Je perçois toujours la faim en elle. « Je sais, ma précieuse. Je sais que ça brûle. » Je me languis de ta voix. Elle est si près de moi, tes bras me tenant si fermement. C'est la façon dont je tiens quelque chose de fragile quand je sais – _que j'ai la certitude_ – que je vais le casser. J'essaye de bouger ma bouche, d'appeler ton nom, mais je ne peux pas. Il n'y a pas de son. Je sens un mouvement, et puis les flammes sont tout ce qui reste.

**Mille mercis à ma collaboratrice mlca66 pour son aide précieuse.**

**Je vous livrerai la deuxième partie de cette histoire d'ici la fin de l'été qui vient tout juste de commencer.**

**Milk**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici donc la deuxième partie de Wiegenlied, cette envolée lyrique écrite par la formidable Cris que j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer au Twific Meetup de Nashville il y a quelques semaines de cela.**

**Les personnages de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Merci pour vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 2**

**EPOV**

Te sentir contre moi.

Ton goût.

Ton parfum.

Je sais que je devrais être pétri de culpabilité. Je devrais me haïr, détester le monstre que je suis, pour ce que je t'ai fait – ce que j'ai pris, volé, arraché de toi sans permission. Je suis pire que les nomades auxquels ma famille a choisi de ne pas se calquer. Je n'ai pas seulement pris ton sang. Ce n'était pas un moment de satiété volé, rouge ardent, un cri de douleur, et puis plus rien.

C'est tellement, tellement plus.

Tu te tords dans mes bras, luttant faiblement contre les flammes qui, je le sais, te consument. Des petits gémissements haletants de douleur s'échappent de cette belle bouche qui fait la moue, et tu es encore si chaude, si moelleuse contre moi. Je le veux – toi, tout de toi. Tout ce que tu es. Je veux m'enfouir en toi, m'immerger dans les doux sons de plaisir que tu n'as pu t'empêcher d'exprimer, thésauriser ton parfum dans une bouteille et ne jamais le porter, de peur que quelqu'un d'autre ne puisse prendre une bouffée de ce qui est _à moi_.

Je ne suis même pas entièrement sûr de ce que je fais, et je sais que tu es tout aussi perdue que moi. Tes mains se resserrent sur ma peau, essayant désespérément de te rapprocher de moi. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions – tout ce que tu cherches est quelque chose de froid pour apaiser la brûlure – mais je ne proteste pas non plus. Nous sommes chez moi avant que je ne réalise où je t'ai emmenée, et tu émets un petit gémissement quand nous entrons dans la chaleur à l'intérieur. Même le changement subtil du froid humide de la forêt Olympique à la chaleur sèche à l'intérieur de la maison est insupportable pour toi, et je le sais. Juste un moment, je te promets en silence. Juste un moment et je ferai tout ce que je peux pour te garder au frais. Ça n'aidera pas, pas vraiment. Mais tu as mal et je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Je suis dans l'une des chambres d'invités avant que ton cœur ne puisse balbutier un autre battement. Il est lent et laborieux, se dirigeant vers l'immobilité – la mort. C'est la malédiction que je t'ai transmise, et je n'arrive pas à me sentir coupable actuellement parce que je sais que je ne serai pas capable de vivre sans toi. Peut-être que dans une décennie, un siècle, je serai capable de trouver les remords que je sais que je devrais éprouver.

Pas maintenant.

Je te tiens étroitement sur moi et je tire les couvertures du lit, puis je nous presse tous les deux contre les draps frais. À présent que nous sommes seuls je me sens un peu moins frénétique, et je prends le temps de te regarder. De vraiment te regarder.

Tu es parfaite, chaque centimètre de toi. Un camaïeu de couleurs dans les tons de chair – presque aussi pâle que la mienne à certains endroits, d'un rose et rouge alléchants à d'autres. Je t'ai marquée avec une cascade hâtive de profondes ecchymoses : des hanches étroites, un cou gracieux. Ces marques vont disparaître pendant que tu changes, et j'enjoins le réconfort de cette pensée à s'infiltrer en toi – à l'intérieur de ton esprit bienheureusement silencieux.

Je ne serai jamais en mesure de t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait, alors tout ce que je peux faire, c'est espérer que tu ne me poseras jamais la question. Je te donnerai le monde, toi, si précieuse, si parfaite. Je te donnerai l'éternité – tout ce que tu veux, parce que je ne peux vivre sans toi maintenant que je sais ce que c'est que de t'avoir. C'est plus que de l'amour, plus que de la convoitise. Mon être désire ardemment ton être – en entier, ce que tu étais et ce que tu deviendras. D'une certaine façon, je n'ai guère eu plus de choix que toi. Dès le moment où tu es entrée dans cette maudite salle de classe, tu es devenue mienne. Ton destin était scellé… mais le mien aussi.

« Bella. » Ton nom est synonyme de beauté, mais tu es tellement, tellement plus que ça pour moi. J'enfouis mon nez profondément dans le creux parfait où le cou rencontre l'épaule, te respirant. Tu es déjà en train de changer, ton parfum de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus suave, mais moins appétissant pour moi. Me retenir, sceller cette dernière blessure et te laisser en vie est peut-être la chose la plus difficile que j'aie faite au cours de mon siècle d'existence… mais je devais le faire. J'ai besoin de toi – pas seulement de ton sang. Je t'ai changée, oui, mais je ne pourrais jamais, jamais te détruire.

Tu es tout. Je passerai le reste de l'éternité à te le prouver.

Ton corps bouge par saccades, se tordant, s'agitant sous le tourment des flammes. Je sais, ma mignonne, je sais. Mais ça fera mal seulement pendant un moment, et ensuite plus jamais rien ne te causera de douleur. Je me déplace au-dessus de toi quand tu tires, te comprimant entre les draps froids et mon corps encore plus froid. Tu gémis et t'agrippes à ma peau, essayant de te presser contre moi autant que tu le peux. Oui. Oui, mon trésor. Je vais refroidir les flammes autant que j'en suis capable.

Il y a des pas dans la maison – des voix, des pensées. Emmett s'inquiète d'annoncer ce qui t'est arrivé à Rosalie. Carlisle et Jasper sont préoccupés avec ce qu'il faut faire maintenant – quoi dire, dans l'éventualité qu'il faille dire quelque chose, à ton père. Devons-nous prendre la fuite ? Devons-nous rester, et prétendre que nous ne savons rien de tes allées et venues, du moins pendant un certain temps ?

Je m'en fiche.

Tout ce qui compte c'est que tu seras avec moi.

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui est en train de m'arriver – de nous arriver. Je ne te connais pas, pas de façon rationnelle. Il n'y a aucune raison pour laquelle tu devrais signifier quelque chose pour moi, aucune raison pour laquelle tu devrais être plus que la saveur exquise de ton sang. Mais tu l'es. Je sais si peu de choses à ton sujet. Tu t'appelles Isabella Marie Swan. Ton père est Charlie, notre chef de police modeste mais bien intentionné. Tu as passé le plus clair de tes dix-sept ans en Arizona, tu es diablement maladroite et un petit peu timide. Tu as supplié Eric Yorkie, le jour de ton arrivée, de ne pas mettre un article sur toi dans le journal de l'école. La plupart de ces faits, je les ai glanés dans la tête des autres : tes pensées me sont silencieuses. Je me demande si cela changera en même temps que toi.

Je ne connais pas ta couleur préférée. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu as décidé de faire de ta vie, si même tu as décidé de quelque chose. Je ne sais pas si tu es venue à Forks de ton plein gré ou si des difficultés à Phoenix ont rendu ce déménagement nécessaire.

Mais je connais les battements de ton cœur. Je me rappellerai ce son parfait, humide et rouge, pour toujours. Jusqu'à ce que l'espèce humaine soit le mythe. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils réussissent à tous nous éviscérer avec une de leurs guerres. Je ne sais pas comment le monde finira, mais je sais que je serai à tes côtés quand cela se produira. Ça n'a aucun sens, mais ça n'a pas besoin d'en avoir. Je ne suis pas humain, et dans peu de temps tu ne le seras pas non plus. L'accouplement des vampires entrave la logique humaine, la transcende. Tout ce que je suis… t'appartenait, entièrement, dès que tu as touché ma peau pour la première fois.

J'ai conscience du moment où Esmée et Alice entrent dans la chambre, et un grondement de mise en garde que je ne peux contrôler sort de ma bouche. Je ne les veux pas près de toi. Je ne veux personne près de toi. C'est à moi de m'occuper de toi maintenant – Carlisle l'a dit. _À moi._

« Edward, » dit doucement Alice, « nous voulons seulement la baigner. Elle est couverte de boue. Laisse-nous la mettre dans un bain d'eau fraîche. »

Un grognement sourd surgit du fond de ma poitrine, et je ne suis pas désolé. Pas quand c'est de toi qu'il est question. Elles ne s'approcheront pas davantage ; je ne les laisserai pas faire.

« Edward, » dit gentiment Esmée, « s'il te plaît. »

Mais la réponse est non. Tu t'accroches à moi, et je ne ferai rien pour perturber cet état de chose… jamais. Je veux être avec toi à travers toutes les étapes de la transformation. Lorsque tu auras mal, je t'apaiserai. Et lorsque tu ouvriras de nouveau ces yeux magnifiques, la première chose que tu verras en tant que vampire, ce sera moi.

Finalement ma mère et ma sœur abandonnent et s'en vont. C'est juste toi et moi. Lentement, je trace un chemin de baisers le long de ton cou, savourant ces derniers moments où ton cœur bat encore, les gravant dans ma mémoire sans faille. Ta température a chuté, bien que je sois encore beaucoup plus froid. Ma gorge, mon estomac – mon corps tout entier est douloureux d'une soif que je ne parviendrai jamais à étancher, mais je peux la contrôler alors que je presse l'entité solide de mon corps contre le tien. Je ne peux pas prélever davantage de sang de toi. J'ai eu tout ce que je pouvais avoir.

Ta peau est douce, onctueuse comme du sucre liquide sur ma langue alors que je la passe sur ta gorge et sur le pli de velours secret derrière ton oreille. Un gémissement déchire ta bouche, et tes mains faibles, mourantes, essayent tellement fort d'empoigner mes hanches, mon dos. Oui, ma précieuse. Je suis ici avec toi. Je ne m'en vais nulle part. Pas sans toi – jamais plus. Tu ne t'es pas insinuée dans mon monde.

Tu _es _mon monde à présent.

Alors que tu bouges et que tu te tords, ton corps essayant en vain d'échapper au changement qui te consume, tes jambes se déforment et un de tes genoux se plie, s'accrochant presque parfaitement autour de ma jambe. Je suis juste _là, _et je ne remets pas en question les implications morales avant d'être en toi une fois de plus. Tu es à moi. Tout le reste peut aller au diable.

Et oh, s'il y a un Dieu, je peux seulement prier et implorer que ce sentiment ne change jamais.

Tu es douce et lisse et parfaite, et le petit miaulement qui quitte ta bouche satinée me dit que oui, tu peux me sentir. Je te retiendrai, mon exquise Bella, de toutes les façons possibles. Je ne peux pas entendre tes pensées, mais je n'ai pas besoin. Ton corps m'en dit assez.

Je n'étais pas présent quand Alice et Jasper ont été changés, mais j'ai été témoin du changement de Rosalie, d'Emmett, et d'Esmée. Ils avaient tous du soutien – tous avaient des proches qui les attendaient, les aidant à travers la douleur. Aucun autre vampire, toutefois, ne changera jamais comme ça. Je ne peux pas effacer la douleur, mais je peux faire de mon mieux pour te distraire.

Certains humains prétendent qu'ils peuvent rendre l'accouchement orgasmique.

Je suis plus que disposé à voir si la création d'un vampire nouveau-né peut être semblable.

Tu es une si petite chose, vraiment. Le peu de résistance de ton corps moelleux me surprend quand je me presse contre toi. Si petite, juste une adolescente de dix-sept ans. C'est presque ridicule, vraiment, de penser que tu aies pu ensorceler un prédateur beaucoup plus âgé et plus fort que toi.

Mais ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. J'en ai fait l'expérience dans l'esprit d'autrui à maintes occasions, et maintenant je le sais pour moi-même. Tu es la partie de moi qui m'a manqué pendant un siècle. Je t'ai trouvée, et la douleur avec laquelle je vivais sans le savoir s'est apaisée.

Et donc, parce que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher – parce que je ne _veux _pas m'en empêcher – je te fais l'amour, aussi lentement et doucement que je le peux. Je joue de ton corps comme d'un instrument bien-aimé ; je n'ai pas à l'apprendre. Je l'ai toujours su avec exactitude, comment te toucher, où et quand t'embrasser ou te caresser. Je ne connaissais pas le son de tes soupirs ou le goût de ta sueur avant aujourd'hui, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre j'en connaissais assez. Je _te_ connaissais.

Et, à ma grande joie, tu réagis.

Je ne peux pas lire ton esprit, mais je peux goûter ta peau alors que la transformation te consume, cellule par cellule, molécule par molécule. Tu es avec moi, gémissant quand une partie de ta peau devient trop chaude, criant avec un soulagement choqué quand je jouis en toi, liquide froid t'offrant un répit momentané des flammes. Et oui, je réussis à te donner du plaisir – un plaisir physique authentique.

Putain oui, j'y parviens.

Tu réponds mieux à ma bouche sur toi, mais tu n'aimes pas quand je m'éloigne de ton corps et que la brûlure s'intensifie. La position requise pour arranger ça n'est pas difficile, et j'étire mes bras le long des lignes douloureusement lisses de tes jambes, ma bouche attachée là où tu la veux, là où tu te languis. Ta chair est encore chaude ici, si humide, si tendre. Si tu étais encore entièrement humaine je sais que je te ferais mal, poussant ton corps au-delà de ses limites fragiles, mais tu ne l'es plus. Tu es en train de changer. Tu n'es pas encore comme moi, mais ça vient.

Alors je savoure l'afflux de sang dans ta chair mise à rude épreuve tandis que je le peux, promenant mes lèvres et ma langue le long de tes doux plis, lapant l'humidité qui coule et coule encore, t'avalant en moi. Ta respiration saccadée et la façon dont tu bouges contre moi me disent exactement comment tu aimes être touchée, quand frotter doucement le plat de ma langue contre ton clitoris gonflé et quand pousser plus fort, par petit coup, utilisant un soupçon de succion pour te faire passer par dessus bord.

Ce n'est pas mon intention, aussi suis-je un peu surpris quand tu déplaces ta tête et que je sens l'effleurement soyeux de tes lèvres sur ma verge, puis je me retrouve dans ta bouche. Je doute que tu saches ce que tu fais – tout ce que tu veux c'est le froid. Mais ça m'est égal. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est me perdre dans la sensation pendant que tu bourdonnes de satisfaction au contact froid.

Et c'est là où j'en suis – où nous en sommes – lorsque ton corps réalise deux choses à la fois : il n'a plus de réflexe nauséeux et n'a plus besoin de respirer.

**BPOV**

Je… Je ne…

Je. Moi.

Toi.

Nous.

Qu'est-ce que… Je n'ai pas…

C'est comme… comme se réveiller d'un rêve. Ou bien, pas d'un rêve. Des… ténèbres. Je ne… me souviens pas ?

J'ai le langage. Le bruit de mes propres pensées dans ma tête m'est familier. Je pense… Je pense que je me rappelle la douleur.

Ou le plaisir ?

J'halète soudainement alors que tu te déplaces sur moi, en moi, et oui, je me souviens de toi. Mon corps sait ce qu'il fait tandis qu'il réagit, mes hanches basculant, mes jambes s'étirant et s'enroulant ensuite autour de la ferme pression de ton corps contre moi. Oh, c'est une sensation familière, et c'est tellement, tellement bon.

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais je le sais. J'inspire à nouveau et je peux te goûter sur ma langue, ton parfum riche et onctueux, douce fumée que je respire avidement. Mes mains se resserrent autour de toi, et j'entends un grondement que je sais être de plaisir.

« Bella, » murmures-tu.

Bella. Oui. Je suis Bella. Je reconnais ce nom dès le moment où il tombe de tes lèvres. Tu pousses de nouveau, t'enfonçant profondément, et je pars, dans une spirale ascendante, descendante, je ne sais pas où, mais je peux te sentir avec moi tout le temps. Le plaisir ne t'emmène jamais loin de moi.

« Ma Bella. »

Oui. Quelque chose s'apaise au plus profond de moi lorsque tu le dis, et ça me remplit d'une assurance que je n'ai jamais ressentie avant. Je te connais. Je ne sais pas où je suis, ni pourquoi je ne me souviens pas. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pense que je _devrais_ me souvenir de quelque chose avant ce moment. C'est comme si… comme si peut-être c'est ce à quoi nous étions destinés. Toi et moi, enfermés ensemble dans cette étreinte. Ton corps en moi, autour de moi. Pour toujours, juste comme ça. Nous ne sommes pas une roue dans l'engrenage. Ensemble, nous _sommes_ l'engrenage.

Tes mains tenaient mes épaules alors que tes bras étaient sous mon dos, mais à présent tu t'éloignes légèrement. Je n'aime pas ça. Ta place est tout contre moi. Nous sommes faits pour être ensemble. C'est comme ça que nous fonctionnons. C'est notre façon _d'être_. Je traîne la paume de mes mains dans ton dos – je veux ta poitrine contre la mienne une fois de plus.

Maintenant.

« Bella. » Ta voix exerce une traction sur moi. C'est comme une corde, et j'attends à l'autre bout. Quand tu parles, elle tire. Quand tu parles, je veux plus. « Ouvre les yeux, trésor. Regarde-moi. »

Mes yeux sont fermés ? Je n'avais pas remarqué.

« Ouvre-les, Bella. »

J'ouvre les yeux.

Tu es beau.

Je reconnais l'or parfait de tes yeux dès que je le vois – légèrement bordé de rouge, mais ça ne me dérange pas. Tu es à moi, et quand je te regarde, je sais qui tu es. Une peau si pâle qu'elle est presque lumineuse. Des cils noirs qui embrassent ta peau quand tu clignes des yeux. Des lèvres rouges et –

Aussitôt que je vois ta bouche, je suis fascinée. Ma tête se soulève, j'approche mon visage du tien afin que ma bouche rencontre la tienne. Nous avons la même température, mais je lèche la courbe de ta lèvre inférieure et le goût de toi me submerge. Je ne sais pas si je m'en souviens ou non, mais ça m'est instantanément familier. Doux, fumé ; tu as le goût de ton parfum. Foudre sèche et ozone. Quelque chose au fond de mon esprit vibre pendant un moment. _Danger_. Mais je t'entends gronder du fond de ta poitrine, je sens le grondement résonner à travers nous deux, et je sais que cette petite voix importe peu. Elle pourrait avoir raison, elle pourrait avoir tort. De toute façon, ça m'est égal.

Nous nous embrassons ardemment, profondément. Il n'y a rien d'autre, rien sauf ton contact, la sensation de tes lèvres caressant les miennes, douces pendant un moment, puis dures une fois de plus, mordantes. Je mords en retour.

C'est si bon.

Tandis que nous nous embrassons, quelque chose enfle en moi et je sais que c'est toi. Tu ne t'es pas retiré – le peux-tu ? Ou bien est-ce toujours censé être comme ça, les pièces d'un puzzle collées ensemble, toujours ? Je ne peux pas réfléchir ; je ne sais pas pourquoi nous voudrions nous désengager.

Tu bouges en moi, juste un peu au début. Un roulement de tes hanches, un délicieux glissement de chaleur luxuriante, et je m'agrippe fermement à toi alors que tu avales les sons implorants que j'émets. Oui. _Oui_. Ça – c'est pour ça que je suis faite. Pour ça que nous sommes faits. Un autre roulement de tes hanches, et puis tu tentes de te retirer à moitié avant de t'enfoncer en moi. Tu gémis, et je suis tellement emplie de toi, mon corps gainant le tien tandis que tu vas et viens, et je bouge avec toi, aussi, parce que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Nous sommes rythmés, constants, fluides, mais une fois que tu t'actives, nous sommes tout sauf tendres. Je suis bruyante ; ton grognement est un parfait grondement de fond alors que nous bougeons ensemble. Vigoureusement, mais ce n'est pas une lutte. Toujours ensemble. Tu nous retournes et je me retrouve assise, tes mains sur mes seins, pinçant les tétons roses et durs tout en poussant en moi, et j'aime ça. Tout ça. Je me penche vers toi, en appui sur mes mains, afin de pouvoir atteindre ta bouche encore une fois. Mon corps est en feu – un feu des plus agréables. C'est familier, c'est étrange, c'est toi avec moi, le flash de rouge derrière mes paupières quand je cligne des yeux, le lancinement là où nous sommes attachés. Je me frotte sur toi avec ardeur. Cet élancement est en train de devenir insupportable. Tellement de plaisir, tellement de tout. Ton goût, ton odeur. La sensation de ton corps autour et à l'intérieur.

« Doucement, Trésor. » Ta voix est profonde. Je la porte comme une couverture. « Je sais. Je sais ce dont tu as besoin. »

L'une de tes grandes mains se faufile entre nous, et tes doigts trouvent le lancinement. Je crie et pousse contre toi. C'est de ça que j'ai besoin. Ce que je désire ardemment. Mon corps est tendu, et je suis réduite au besoin lové dans mes entrailles, l'élancement que d'une manière ou d'une autre tu rends pire et meilleur tout à la fois. Tu accélères, et je tremble maintenant. Plus. _Plus fort_. La tension, un ressort se serrant de plus en plus tandis que tu me guides en haut et en bas sur toi, te prenant profondément, tes doigts papillonnant sur mon clitoris. Je brise le rythme et je fais pivoter mes hanches, faisant des rotations plutôt que de pomper, et tu prends soigneusement mon petit clitoris gonflé entre deux doigts. Ça tire, ça pince, je ne sais pas trop, mais la tension se rompt et le doux soulagement arrive à toute allure, plaisir liquide, m'inondant toute entière. Je frissonne ; la sensation s'approfondit, devient plus aiguë alors que tu pousses à nouveau, jouant toujours de mon corps, prenant ce dont tu as besoin, donnant ce que je réclame. Tu gémis et je le sens alors que tu te figes, mes yeux s'ouvrant brusquement pour surprendre l'acuité féroce sur ton visage, si proche de la douleur, et pourtant si loin.

Tu bouges en moi, doucement et tendrement maintenant alors que nous redescendons, finissant par nous immobiliser. Je suis… interloquée. Est-ce ça la vie ? Toi, moi… ça ?

Je ne m'en plaindrais pas.

« Bella. » Le besoin dans ta voix est rassasié pour l'instant, et je m'installe sur ta poitrine silencieuse. Tes bras s'enroulent étroitement autour de moi et je me sens… comme si j'étais exactement à ma place. « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime. » Ma réponse est immédiate. Je t'entends respirer profondément, et tes bras se resserrent autour de moi. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Non. Non, Bella, pour une fois tout est parfait. » Ta main remonte dans mon dos, sur mon épaule, et incline ma tête de manière à ce que je te regarde. Tes yeux dorés sont si lumineux. Je sens la douce caresse de tes doigts le long de ma mâchoire, sur le côté de ma gorge, planant pendant un moment, puis continuant d'effleurer. « Tu es tout. »

Mon cœur se gonfle. C'est comme si j'avais attendu ce regard dans tes yeux sans le savoir. Je peux voir exactement ce que tu ressens pour moi, et c'est… une leçon d'humilité. Je ne suis pas seulement aimée. Je suis chérie. Je baisse la tête et dépose un doux baiser à la commissure de tes lèvres.

Tu remues en moi dès que je bouge, et le faible gémissement de plaisir traîné hors de ta gorge est la meilleure des musiques. Je dépose un autre baiser sur ta mâchoire, puis sur ton cou, puis sur cette gracieuse clavicule. Tu es en train de durcir à nouveau, et je sens l'émoi correspondant dans mes entrailles. Oui. _Plus_.

Sans cesse.

Mais avant que je puisse me redresser pour trouver ta bouche, une autre faim s'écrase sur moi. Ce besoin… c'est profond. C'est instinctif. Mon corps se crispe, puis tremble. Je crie – c'est une soif cuisante, un besoin d'être refroidie, apaisée. Je griffe les flammes dans ma gorge.

« Chut, Trésor. Je sais. Calme-toi, et je vais te nourrir. »

J'entends ta voix, et je te sens glisser hors de moi et te lever, tenant tendrement mon corps contre ta poitrine. Mais tout n'est qu'un brouillard, une sorte de brume moqueuse parce que la soif brûlante ne s'en va pas. Je serre la mâchoire tellement fort que je crains que mes dents ne se fissurent. Mon corps a une autre secousse que je ne peux stopper. Mes dents trouvent ton épaule et se referment dessus.

Le grondement qui te déchire n'est en rien comme avant. Tu bouges, et puis il y a un parfum… un parfum que je ne pouvais pas sentir quand j'étais enveloppée en toi. C'est loin d'être une odeur aussi attrayante que la tienne, mais elle appelle les flammes dans ma gorge, une faim différente exigeant la satiété.

« Il faut que tu boives. »

Oui. Certainement. Il faut que la douleur cesse.

« Tu dois me lâcher, Bella. Tu dois me lâcher pour boire. »

Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir. Ma bouche te tire, creusant plus fort, corps saisissant avec angoisse. Il peut sentir ce dont il a besoin, mais il ne peut l'obtenir.

« Pas moi, Bella. Putain, ça fait mal ! Regarde. » Tu déplaces nos corps une fois de plus, et un instant plus tard je sens un liquide chaud et visqueux couvrir mes doigts.

L'instinct prend le dessus. Mes dents te relâchent, mes mains s'emparant du grand bol en métal. Le sang est délicieusement chaud, et mon corps est insatiable. Je le sens dégouliner sur moi alors que j'avale à grandes goulées, à maintes reprises, buvant tout. Tu me tends un autre bol, et je laisse tomber le premier sur le sol avec fracas.

C'est ce dont mon corps a besoin. J'avale le chaud liquide rouge, sentant les flammes s'affaiblir un peu chaque fois que ma gorge se contracte. Ça me remplit, apaisant l'instinct, le besoin agité que je ne comprends pas. Est-ce que c'est ce que j'ai toujours été ? Une créature de désirs, d'instincts ? Animale dans mes obsessions ?

Tandis que la soif s'atténue, je décide que ça m'est égal. Je dépose le bol – le deuxième, troisième, peu importe – et je bondis.

C'est si bon de t'avoir sous moi, à plat sur ton dos, et tu amènes ta bouche à la mienne avec un petit grognement. Oui – ça. Toujours ça. J'ai renversé un des bols en sautant, et maintenant nous roulons dans son contenu, nous marbrant de pourpre. Je constate que nous sommes dans une salle de bain, mais cette pensée est fugace avant que tout ce que je suis ne retombe dans tout ce que tu es.

« Tu as des dents pointues, » gémis-tu, et je vois la faible trace de cicatrice que j'ai mise sur ta chair. Ça… semble approprié, en quelque sorte. Je ne suis pas si désolée que ça, mais je la lape quand même, ma langue sondant le tracé subtil de la cicatrice, m'excusant avec ma bouche, mais pas avec des mots. Je trouve du sang et je le lèche. C'est froid maintenant, à la température de ta peau, et je mordille et suce le long du chemin rouge humide, te sentant trembler, entendant ton plaisir. Ma langue est petite et tu as énormément de peau.

Ça ne me dérange pas.

Au moment où nous sommes tous les deux propres d'avoir été léchés, les flammes sont de retour. J'engloutis un autre bol et tu m'attires sur ta poitrine, appuyé contre un mur moucheté de sang. C'est tellement bon, tellement parfait, et je me blottis dans la douce cage de tes bras. Tu écartes mes cheveux emmêlés de mon visage, ton contact si tendre, comme si tu pensais que j'étais précieuse. Un trésor, ainsi que tu le dis.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » Tu me fixes. Je me délecte de la façon dont j'ai toute ton attention – la façon dont tu as la mienne. Rien d'autre n'existe. Rien d'autre n'est nécessaire.

« Oui. » Je fais lentement le bilan. Ce corps est familier et étrange en même temps. Tout avant que je… me réveille ? C'est encore obscur. Mais je regarde l'or bruni de tes yeux, et je sais qu'il ne peut pas y avoir d'erreur. Nous sommes ensemble. Nous sommes censés être ensemble.

« De quoi te souviens-tu ? »

J'effleure mes lèvres contre les tiennes avant de répondre. Ton goût est trop bon. « Je me souviens de toi. Je t'aime. » C'est vrai. C'est la chose la plus vraie que j'ai.

Ta bouche se recourbe en un sourire des plus tendres. Ça me brise presque le cœur, et je ne sais pas pourquoi. « Tu n'as aucune idée, » murmures-tu, « de combien de temps je t'ai attendue. »

Non, je ne le sais pas. Je mets une main sur ta joue, caressant la douceur de ta peau. « Je suis là maintenant. »

« Oui, tu es là. Et tu ne me laisseras jamais maintenant, n'est-ce pas, Bella ? »

Je secoue la tête. « Jamais. » Cette seule pensée est terrifiante pour moi. Tu es tout. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais fonctionner seule.

Ton sourire s'étire un peu, comme si tu étais soulagé par cette réponse. « De quoi d'autre te souviens-tu ? »

« De toi. Juste de toi. »

Tu inclines légèrement la tête de côté, ton regard pensif. « Comment je m'appelle, Bella ? »

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais rien ne sort. Je suis… Je ne sais pas. Je te connais, oui. Je t'_aime_. Mais je ne peux pas te dire comment tu t'appelles.

« Shhh. » Tu m'attires plus près, et je mets ma tête sous ton menton et te laisse me tenir. Je commence à paniquer, et j'ai besoin de toi. Comment se fait-il que je ne sache pas ton nom ? « Ça va, » me dis-tu alors que je m'accroche à ta peau. « C'est normal d'être confuse au début. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. » Je laisse tes mots, ta voix, apaiser la crainte en train de sourdre en moi. Si tu dis que je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter, je te fais confiance. « Je m'appelle Edward. Edward Cullen. »

Aussitôt que tu le dis, ça me revient. Ton nom s'élève du brouillard dans ma tête, et je suis satisfaite.

« Je t'expliquerai davantage plus tard, » dis-tu, doux et apaisant, « mais pour l'instant – »

« Non. » Je secoue la tête. Je sais qui tu es. Je sais ce que _nous_ sommes ensemble. Plus d'explications. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre. « Ramène-moi dans le lit, s'il te plaît. »

« Bella… » Tu t'éloignes, et la manière dont tu me regardes, pesant mes mots, ne m'importune pas. Je sais ce que je veux. « D'accord, » finis-tu par dire, et tu me soulèves à nouveau dans tes bras.

Le temps passe.

Il y a d'autres personnes dans la maison avec nous, et finalement je les rencontre. Ces gens sont peut-être familiers, je ne sais pas vraiment. Je ne m'en soucie pas non plus. Tout ce que je veux, c'est toi.

Nous quittons rarement la maison, et seulement pour aller chasser après que tu m'aies appris comment me procurer le sang dont j'ai besoin. Le reste du temps, je me fonds en toi.

Il est commun pour nous de sortir dehors habillés et de revenir sans nos vêtements. Je ne peux m'empêcher de succomber à mon besoin de toi, et toi non plus, et le tissu ? C'est délicat.

Aujourd'hui tu marches derrière moi, et je peux dire, à la façon dont tu glisses tes mains sur mes hanches, que ce jean ne va pas résister. Mais avant que tu ne puisses déchirer le denim, quelque chose attire mon œil.

Là, dans la boue. À moitié envahie par les fougères. Une truelle rouillée et des morceaux brisés de terre cuite s'effritant dans la terre. Je me penche et je cueille un fragment dans la boue.

« Bella. » Il y a quelque chose dans ta voix que je n'ai jamais entendu avant. Tu m'implores. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je te donnerai n'importe quoi – tout. Je l'ai déjà fait. Tu tends ta main. Je laisse tomber la poterie cassée et je prends ta main tendue à la place.

**o ~ O ~ ****FIN ~ O ~ o**

**Merci mlca66. Pour tout.**

**Aux reviewers anonymes: je ne peux pas vous répondre, mais vos commentaires m'ont fait très plaisir :0)**


End file.
